Doctor Who meets star control 2
by Zylen55
Summary: The doctor Meet's a race e had never encounterd befor! In his Previos 3 incarnations! This is my First Fan Fiction


The great Time-war.

Chapter 1-1: Peace Full Encounter & a War.

Just befor the war the yehat found the timelords and uplifted them as well as the shofixti.

Captain kreep-clew looks out into space soothing him and calming him down then he gets a message from his comms specilist

Reep-claw: Captain.

Kreep-clew: What do yer Whant?

Reep-Claw: We found something yer might whant a look at Sir!

Kreep-Clew: Ill be Down in a minute!

Reep-claw: Aie Captain.

(two minutes later)

Kreep-clew: What did yer Whant me fer?

Reep-Claw: We found a blue box with an emergency transmision codes. simaler to ours captain!

(Kreep-clew is puzzled but he opens a channel with the box)

Kreep-Clew: This is captain Kreep-clew of the terminater Nail-Claw. Do you need any help?

(a message comes through)

11th doctor: (statick) I need help repeate my ship is damaged by (statick) weapons

Kreep-Clew: Zylen can ye get it ta were we can understand the message and get some picture?

Zylen: Aie Captain! it should be comming throught now

11th Doctor: Zylen is that (statick) You?(statick)

(zylen remebers The Doctors Voice)

Zylen: Captain. I remember That paticuler box. From wen i was a lad of 27

Kreep-Clew: Do yer know anything about him?

zylen: Aye! but not mutch

Kreep-Clew: Do yer know What He is?

Zylen: i know were is homeplanet is i was On his home planet until the age of 32 and i was transferd to this ship!

Kreep-Clew: What is his home Planet and sta...(gets interupted by the doctor)

The Doctor: galifrey constilation of castalabra star Gamma galifreion. not in this galaxy of course!

Kreep-Clew: Brigde to teleporter are yer ready to beam him aboard?

Zeep-leep: Aie Captain

Kreep-clew: Ready to beam ye abard!

11th Docctor: No need i can get on your ship without a telporter

(kreep-claw is puzzled but waits and see)

(tardis lands in teleporter room)

Zeep-leep: Teleporter to bridge

Kreep-Clew: Aie?

Zeep-Leep: Captain the box apeared out of know were an...

(burst of light comes from box)

Zeep-leep: AIE MY EYS THATS BLOODY BRIGHT (covers his eyes with his wings)

Kreep-Clew: Zeep-Leep report ZEEP-LEEP. Security get down there

11th doctor:  
neaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

zeep-leep: AIE THATS BRI.. oh its gone now (as the message gose the to the captains console)

Kreep-clew: zeep-leep report! are yer alright down there? iv sent a security crew with zylen!

Zeep-Leep: Aie im alright we need to see if our passneger is ok though

(five minutes later)

Zylen: doctor? are yer ok?

(12th doctor answers back with a scottish acent to his voice)

12th doctor: Aie im fine zylen but my ship aint!

Zylen: Doctor you sundly becames scotish!

12th doctor: And Yer coverd in fethers

zylen: good one old friend (As both of them chuckle)

12th Doctor: Great

Zylen: What doctor

12th Doctor: zylen do yer remeber me regerating into from the first time yer met me?

Zylen: Aie

12th Doctor: Well i regerated Into a scotish actent thats why im a wi bit shottish now.

zylen: Oh captain i dint know ye came with us!

Kreep-Clew: i have my ways of finding out

Doctor: crap the doors jamed and my oxegeon is damage can you get me out?

Leep-clop: captain i think i can get it open! (sonic pops out)

12th doctor: here

(the captain and the teleporter engeineer Look puzzled)

The doctor: pull the colar down it should open yer tools wont work

(sonic screwdriver buzzez)

sonic: BZZZT BRRZT BZZZZT. (TARDIS DOOR REPAIR COMPLEATED)

tardis door: SQUEAK

(zylen and the doctor hug)

Zylen: I missed ye. old friend

Doctor: me to Zylen!

(the doctor Grins his teeth bit from the mycon plasma thats on his ship)

the doctor: my my ship its its. thats the final straw fer the mycon. WE THE TIMELORDS WAGE WAR ON THE MYCON. THE GREAT-TIMEWAR HAS BEGUN!

kreep-clew: I see yer at war with the mycon. need any help?

the doctor: aie but the problem is were not a threataning race until today.  
therefor i will ally my self with yer

Kreep-Clew: tell me about ye self.

The doctor: I'm a timelord im 703 years old well now im 803 time lords get 100 years older with each regeration.

Kreep-Clew: my Race is Happy to help yer race.

The doctor: thats good we need all the help we can get. We just had a civel war.

Kreep-Clew: How lond was the civel war?

Doctor: i cant remeber!

Kreep-Clew: Mhh intrest.. (interrupted by the doctors crew)

5th Doctor: 12th

12th Doctor: What do yer whant 5th?

5th doctor: Were getting a transmission from the mycon.

12th doctor: send it to me and Are new allies

5th doctor: Ok 12th

mycon leader: You will surender doctor you have no choice

12th doctor: Fat chance.

Mycon Leader: Then war we will Enrage!

(end of transmission)

Kreep-Clew: Why do yer race hate the mycon?

The doctor: we were a Peceful race until 1888 wen our civel war began we just ended it in 2023

Kreep-Clew: So thats how long it was!

12th Doctor: yes...

(incoming transmission from comander hayes)

Kreep-Clew: comander hayes how is it going?

Comander Hayes: I over herd a few things and i desided to come check up on you

The doctor: Im the doctor

Kreep-Clew: aparently the timelords need our help with one of there wars

The doctor: The great time-war has begun we need all the help we can get

Comander hayes: we will send all the ships we can

The doctor: thank ye! thats another on the allied-Stars

Tune in next time for the next part of the chapter will the timelords win the great-Timewar? Find out next Time On The great-Timewar

The Great Time-War chapter 1-2 The allied-Stars & Central-Stars

Reep-claw: Captain.

Kreep-Clew: Aie?

Reep-Claw: Spathi are hailing us and are asking to join the war! as well as the ur-quan kor-Ah

Kreep-Clew: Put them through

Reep-claw: Aie captain.

Kor-Ah Leader: We will help with this time war!

Spathi High Council: We as Well

The doctor: Thats another 2 on our side mhh we need a name! ah yes the allied-Stars sounds good right

Spathi High Council: Yes

Kor-Ah Leader: Great name Kreep-Clew: Aye!

meanwile on the other side of the galaxy

Mycon leader: Vux are you willing to help us?

Vux Leader: Yes we hate those timelords

Mycon Leader: Ur-quan Kzer-Za Are you willing to help us?

Ur-Quan Kzer-Za Leader: Yes Those timelords stole some of our cargo a few years back but we dint do anything about it untill today

Mycon King: We need a name!

Vux Leader: The Central-Stars?

Mycon king: Great Idea. So be it Central-stars! THE GREAT TIME-WAR HAS BEGUN

Menwile the nail-claw and sevrel other yehat ships were battleing the vux.

the doctor: (laughs)

Kreep-clew: What are ye laughing fer?

12th Doctor: i like to see them try to destroy our ships. the other doctors should be on yer other ships by now!

1st doctor: Timelord Invincability & weapons tech aplied to this Ship sir!

2nd Doctor: Timelord Invincability & weapons tech aplied to this ship sir!

3rd Doctor: Timelord Invincability & weapons tech aplied To This Ship sir!

4th Doctor: timelord Invincability & weapons tech aplied to this Ship sir!

5th Doctor: timelord Invincability & weapons tech aplied to this ship sir!

6th Doctor: timelord Invincability & weapons tech aplied to this ship sir!

7th Doctor: Timelord Invincability & weapons tech aplied to this ship sir!

8th Doctor: timelord Invincability & weapons tech aplied to this ship sir!

9th doctor: timelord Invincability & weapons tech aplied to this ship sir!

10th Doctor: timelord Invincability & weapons tech aplied to this ship sir!

11th Doctor: timelord Invincability tech & weapons aplied to this ship sir! what about that ship?

12th Doctor: I already did that wen i got aboard!

vux pilot leader: Surrender now or face our wrath!

kreep-Clew and other captains: NEVER

Kreep-Clew: all ships open fire!

(the vux ships are imidently destroyed)

Zleep-Zlew: vux ships are destroyed sir!

12th doctor: 11th go to the future and report how long the time-war will be

11th doctor: ok 12th

(11ths tardis takes off and then come's back)

11th Doctor: 81 Years 12th

Kreep-Clew: That dint take a month or even an hour!

12th Doctor: The tardis can traval 58Xs the seep of light!

Zloop-Cloop: Thats imposible!

12th Doctor: Not if yer had 580 years of training it aint.

12th doctor: it took me. (1st-11th caugh) Ok i mean us 120 years to pilot the tardis!

(zylen Chuckles)

Zylen: (chuckleing)

Kreep-Clew: Whats so funny Zylen?

Zylen: I just remember that same line from wen i got on the tardis (While Chuckling)

Kreep-Clew: You were One of His crew For how Long?

Zylen: 5 Years Captain. Though the console rooms difrent

2nd doctor: 12th

12th Doctor: What ye whant?

2nd Doctor: sir there is a message pod from the shofixti shall i beam it on sir?

12th doctor: Yes put it through!

2nd Doctor: Aie sir!

Shofixti Leader: We are willing to help with you war

12th Doctor: (smiles and chuckles) Good

(the 12th doctor is the leader of the timelords there are twelve of them)

Tune in next Chapter For more Of The GREAT TIME-WAR

Great Time-war chapter 1-3

(the doctor and kreep-clew with zylen and 2 other crew of the nail-claw play a board game the doctor got from a human store)

12th Doctor: beam the boardgame to me

1st doctor: AIE sir!

(Kreep-Clew Looks puzzled)

Kreep-Clew: What board game?

1st Doctor: should be there i it should now be on the table

12th: Axis and allies 1941 eddition!

Kreep-Clew: intresting do you know how to play i dont play boardgames mutch any more!  
i used to play chess but that was 29 years ago and i stop 15 years ago wen i join the yehat milatary

(a few minutes latter)

12th Doctor: And a ship on sea zone 4 were set up now!

12th Doctor: What army do yer What to be?

12th Doctor: im being germany

Kreep-Clew: I dont know i guess the orange ones!

12th Doctor: japan yer mean?

Kreep-Clew: Yeah japan i guess

Zylen: ill be green!

Reep-claw: ill be tan

Zeep-leep: (nocking on the wall) Did i miss any thing? any ways ill be red

zylen: no ye did not

(after seting up the ipcs)

(4 hours latter)

12th: stop attacking me Zylen

Zylen: Sorry but i whant yer ipcs

12th: please be a 4 (dice rolls) please please please (5) (the doctor is in silence)

zylen: doctor? are ye all right?

(the doctor puts his hands over his face)

12th doctor: (mumbles) why did i los i... (beams to zylens quarters)

( -clew,zleep-leep & Reep-Claw are puzzled)

zylen: Thats (looks down at his Wrist) oh howed he get that?

Kreep-Clew: Get what?

Zylen: my teleportation device

Kreep-Clew: (looks puzzled) What do ye need that fer?

Zylen: fer getting evrey were on the ship faster!

Kreep-clew: from the doctor?

Zylen: well thats not his name

Kreep-clew: What is it then?

Zylen: i cant remeber but he knows it

Kreep-clew: Zylen go checkup on the doctor!

Zylen: Aie Sir!

Zylen: Doctor? Are yer ok?

12th Doctor: (cries) (crys into zylens wings) (sobs and cries)

Zylen: (gives dan a yehat cube to play with for a bit) here have this!

12th doctor: (stops crieing) ? whats this

(the doctor plays with it)

12th doctor: (Chukles) this is fun (wile chuckling)

(shower turns on)

zylen: im gunna take a shower since Yer crying made me a wi bit dirty

(a few minutes latter)

(shower turns off)

(towel russles)

Zylen: ahh nice and clean

(zylen combs is fethers a bit)

zylen: there we go!

(door beeps)

zylen: come in its unlocked!

Kreep-Clew: doctor are yer ok?

zylen: he hasent responded to me yet so i dont know

12th doctor: (snaps to his senses)

12th Doctor: What whats hapend?

Kreep-clew: Noth... (gets interrupted by the master)

The Master: Doctor

12th doctor: WHAT DO YE WHANT FROM ME THIS TIME YE CRAZED LUNITIC

Kreep-clew: whos that?

5th: The master (looks at his hand) (hand glows) not aga...

(burst of light)

5th doctor: NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (5th-6th)

12th doctor: 6th are ye ok?

6th Doctor: I think so 12th!

the master: doctor i.. (gets cut in half with 12th Doctors light saber)

(Sterch)

12th doctor: take that

the master: UGH!i i... *dies*

(evrey yehat in the room jumps back)

kreep-clew: what did ye just do?

12th doctor: (laughs) now pelase take this and destroy it

kreep-clew: Zloop-Zleep

zloop-Zleep: Reporting sir!

Kreep-clew: take this an...

(4ths sonic)

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZRT BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZERTZ

4th Doctor: there problem solved! :)

12 Doctor: danke 4th

4th Doctor: Ye welcome

Kreep-Clew: How many of yer kind are scotish?

12th doctor: only the even numbers!

Kreep-Clew: intreging (takes a sip of some yehat tea)

Kreep-clew: ahh soothing space!

Reep-Claw: (nocks on door)

(kreep-clew snaps to his senses)

Kreep-clew: what yer whant! i was looking into space you know how mutch it sooths and calms me!

Reep-Claw: Sorry captain but we just got a signeture of ships!

kreep-clew: Ill be there in a minute!

Reep-Claw: Aie captain

Kreep-Clew: Doctor Care to join me?

12th Doctor: Aie

(5 minutes latter)

12th doctor: (grins his teeth) Daleks i should have known

reep-claw: there hailing us With the code that the dcotor uses..!

12th Doctor: Kreep-Clew dont answer it blow them to Pecies... wait i know that code! (thinks back 200 years ago) (comes back) its its dalek they!

kreep-clew: hold your Fire Squdron

all ships: Aie squdron leader!

Dalek They: Funny seing ye around here doctor In my race's space!

12th doctor: they how long has it been

Dalek they: ye should know 200 years far to long friend

12th Doctor: (chuckles) i remember i just waited fer Yer to say it! (they chuckles)

Dalek They: (chuckles) so hows it going?  
12th Doctor: hows yer War with the cybermen?

Dalek they: Nothing new to report! hows yer time-war?

Kreep-Clew: Nearly destroyed yer ships because they look similer to the androsynth!

Dalek they: (Chuckles) well i must be going oh and the ceo hes comming to help with yer timewar!

12th Doctor: (chuckles) that rich lad? The one who i played golf with? mhh cant remeber him!

C.E.O: I Heard that! Doctor

12th: C.E.O I dint know That yer were on the comm (they chuckle)

C.E.O: (chuckles) Ye always said that!

Kreep-Clew: (looks puzzled) Who are yer?

C.E.O: C.E.O!

C.E.O: And Who Are Yer?

Kreep-Clew: Cptain of the nail-claw. im the squadgron leader!

12th Doctor: Ceo Have ye came were to help?

C.E.O: Aie!

12th Doctor: 6th?

6th Doctor: I'm still here i dint die we cant die rember?

12th Doctor: (chuckles) Yer mean Cheating death?

6th Doctor: Aye 12th

(Kreep-clew looks at the 12th doctor)

Kreep-clew: Cheat yer death? What do yer mean by that?

6th doctor: Regeration burst of light fer 10.5 rels then 5 rels of pain. then the previous incarnation moves fowerd to take the other Ones place in the line.

Kreep-Clew: But why cheat yer death thats not vary hournerable at all!

12th Doctor: and i ca.. (the doctors play a soothing tune)

all doctors: (Play the tune)

Kreep-Clew: Thats soothing!

Reep-Claw: I kinda like ther song ther Playing!

Kreep-Clew: Agreed

Kreep-Clew: dim the lights a bit and put space on the screen

Reep-claw: Aye Captain!

(reep-claw dims the lights a bit and puts space on the screen)

(kreep-clew gives evrey one tea)

(the doctors play the soothing tune)

(Kreep-clew Sinks into his seat as well as the other members on the bridge

Zylen: This is soothing (sips his tea)

kreep-Clew: (sips his tea) Agreed Zylen

(the doctors still sing the tune!)

Kreep-Clew: I wonder how long it will go.

(the doctors sing a difrent tune)

Kreep-Clew: I kinda like this one now! i wonder what there doing!

10th Doctor: my my... regeration! but i dont whant to go! 12th no please! i can do so mutch more!  
ITS UN FAIR 12TH

kreep-clew: What yer talking about (sips his tea)

10th Doctor: No you cant make me 12th you cant!

12th Doctor: I'm sorry 10th im truly sorry!

10th Doctor: NO YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME! I DONT WHANT TO GO! 12TH PLEASE!

(burst of light)

kreep-clew: AYE MY EYES!

10th: NO DONT DO THIS TO ME PLEASE 12TH!

(10ths head flys back and arms go out)

10th: NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(the doctors Play the tune they were playing a few moments ago)

Kreep-Clew: (looks puzzled but sinks back into his captains chair) i like this (taping his foot and sips his tea and poors some more)

kreep-clew: (blows some air onto his tea cooling it down) (sips it) mhh could use a litter suger

(screen pops up with a lps rom)

Kreep-clew: (licks his beak) mmmmmmm Chocolot! (eats some chocolot) zylen whant some?

Zylen: Yes please (sips his tea) captain!

Kreep-Clew: Yes?

Zylen: Can i have a bit more tea please

Kreep-Clew: Give me yer cup!

(poors zylen some tea and gives zylen a bowl of choclot vanila wafers)

Kreep-clew: Here Ye Go!

Zylen: Thank ye! (blows some air onto his tea) captain can i have some suger?

Kreep-clew: 1 or 2

Zylen: 2

Kreep-clew: Here ye go!

zylen: Thank Ye captain

(reep-claw Notices somthing as well as the doctors)

Reep-claw: Captain

Kreep-Clew: (Wake's up) Mhh what mhh?

Reep-claw: a ship just came out of hyper space with others

Kreep-clew: Wait for my comand

12th doctor: (hides under zylens wing) n-n-n-n-o-o-o-t-t-t-t rasilion (he shakes out)

Zylen: ? rasilon?

Kreep-clew: what he say?

Zylen: Not rasilion!

rasilion: Give us the renegade timelords

Kreep-clew: Fat chance Reep-claw open fire!

12th doctor: you cant kil... 1ST 2ND 3RD 4TH 5TH 6TH 7TH 8TH 9TH 10TH 11TH SING THE TUNE!

(they sing the tune under the doctors orders!)

rasilon: ACHG MY EARS! RETREAT!

(ends tranmission)

(kreep-clew and crew relax)

(5 minutes latter!)

Zylen: (zylen breaths faster and faster)

Kreep-clew: Zylen? Yer heart raised 15 beats are yer ok?

Zylen: I i... (gose in silence)

Kreep-clew: Medic check zylen out!

Reep-claw: Captain!

Kreep-clew: What is it?

Reep-claw: its the razer-Father there hailing us!

Kreep-clew: put it through!

Reep-claw: Aye Captain

Cheep-Meep: Clan-brother!

zylen: (compleatly terified) (hides behind his wings)

Cheep-meep: I'm beaming aboard!

Kreep-Clew: Were reddy fer yer arivel

(zylen compleatly tromitized)

Zylen: help me (he fumbles)

Cheep-meep: What happend?

12th Doctor: Touched the tardis dint ye?

Cheep-meep: This is yer doing?

12th doctor: No... he did it to himself!

Cheep-Meep: Who are ye?

12th Doctor: im the doctor im 1250

Kreep-Clew: Zylen come back ta me what did ye See?

(zylen comes back to his sences and heart beat slows to normal rate)

Cheep-Meep: Zylen what did yer see?

Zylen: the death of the timelord race!

12th doctor: Touched My tardis Dint ye?

Zylen: I fergot It dose That!

Cheep-Meep: Dose what?

Zylen: The tardis if ye touch it you get shown its History!

Kreep-Clew: Atleast it dint last for ever!

(Kreep-clew Helps zylen up)

Kreep-clew: Im releving you of yer dutys fer a few Days in Sick Bay untill yer fell better!

(4 days latter)

Cleep-Juk: Heart rate normal Yer can go back onto yer dutys now zylen the effect yer discribed Was haluitinastion.

Zylen: But i felt i was there

Cleep-Juk: It was a dream a trick a mear halusination yer fine but let me know if the symptoms come Back ok!

Zylen: Ok Cleep-Juk

Cleep-Juk: Sick Bay ta bridge

Kreep-clew: Bridge Here!

Cleep-juk: Zylen Is back ta normal

Kreep-clew: Send him up

Zylen: Im comeing Captain

Kreep-clew: Cleep-juk Stick with him just in case!

Cleep-Juk: Aye Aye Captain!

Tune in next chapter to see if Zylen Is ok

The great time-war chapter 1-4

Kreep-clew: so this war is going ta last for 81 years?

12th Doctor: its almost over

Kreep-clew: Right right

12th Doctor: zylen are ye Ok?

Zylen: Aye Im fine how about ye?

12th Doctor: I'm fine as well

Reep-keep: Captain

(Kreep-clew looks at his Coms officer)

kreep-clew: What is it?

Reep-Keep: ships just apeard out of hyper space!

(Kreep-clew gives the one solid command)

Kreep-clew: Wait fer further instructions

Reep-Claw: aie aye Captain (as she reddys the wepons and shealds)

(12th gives the command for the other tardis's to atack the ships)

12th doctor: squad 2 report

tardis squad 2: we have the enemy in our Sight

12th doctor: squadrons OPEN FIRE

(meanwile on the deck of the Nail-claw)

reep-keep: Captain were being hailed by the doctor its fer zylen and ye

Kreep-clew: put it through

(the doctor speaks)

12th doctor: we have thinger under control you dont need to get involved... yet but stand by Kreep-clew!

Kreep-clew: Aye Doctor may our honor be in yer hands

12th doctor: if i dont make it back... al least salavge whats left of my squads and find me!

Kreep-clew: Aye but that wont hapen we have locks on yer squad and ye i told them to wait fer further orders!

(as the yehat squadron watches the battle kreep-clew gives the weapons specilist orders)

kreep-clew: Engage them!

Reep-claw: But captain the doctor said not ta

Kreep-clew: Are ye questioning my oders?

Reep-claw: Nae. i would never! Thats not honur thats cowerdly!

Kreep-clew: Then engage

(5-10 hours latter)

kreep-clew: Ugh my head i i... feel vary weried like i havbe another heart or something

10th doctor: your lucky we intergrated timelord dna with yehat dna

kreep-clew: As fer me crew?

12th: they survived. Alive. but badly Wounded!

Reep-claw: UGH my head captain what hapend?

zylen: i i... im alive but how? our ship exploded

12th doctor: Timelord Technology thats how yer alive and + we changed yer dna

kreep-clew: (smirks his beak) did we win?

12th doctor: Aye we did indeed win

kreep-clew: (relaxses) good

(sevral years latter and out of the hospital)

Kreep-claw III: Then what happend next grandpa?

Kreep-claw: Well the timelords and my crew survived a war greater than the revoltion!

Kreep-claw III: what happend next!

Kreep-Claw I: Well i think thats enough fer to night its time fer yer bed time now

Kreep-claw III: But grandpa Im im (yawns) Not tierd (falls asleep)

Kreep-claw I: Don't we all wish that?

(zylen nocks on the door)

Kreep-claw I: shhhhh my grandson is sleeping!

Zylen: sorry captain

Kreep-claw: We are retierd now there is no need fer ye to keep calling me captain any more

Zylen: Aye Kreep-claw! i came to give yer grandson a present from uncle zylen

(kreep-claw III wakes up)

Kreep-claw III: (yawns) uncle zylen!

(Zylen hugs his nefiew)

Zylen: Ye gotten bigger since ta last time i saw Ye and yer grandfather!

Kreep-claw: can you tell me more about the story?

Zylen: I can but maybe tomarrow Its yer bed time! here have this! carefull with it. its vary old

kreep-claw: what is it?

(kreep-claw III opens his present)

kreep-claw III: Is that ye? in that picture?

Zylen: Aye

kreep-claw III: Whos that uncle zylen?

Zylen: That be Yer grandfather! wen he was 43 and i was a lad of 32 on the nail-claw remember captain?

Kreep-claw I: Aye (smiles) Weapons officer!

kreep-claw III And what happend to yer ship grandfather?

(zylen answers)

Zylen: We still have it from those old days i turrned it into my house with the roms of those days. ill to take ye to it tommarow as a special gift ye get to stay with me fer a few weeks!

Kreep-claw III: You two Look difrent Now!

(zylen and kreep-claw I laugh)

Zylen: Well me and yer grandfather got older!

Kreep-claw III: Uncle can you sleep with me? I have bad dreams! (He yawns)

Zylen: (smiles his beak) It be my honour to sleep whith ye nefiew!

Kreep-claw III.: Thanks uncle (they both fall asleep with the tv on!)

(the next day)

Creep-claw II.: Hi father! Hows my boy!

Kreep-claw I.: He sleept well though is uncle slept with him on his behalf! And he prommised he take yer boy to the nail-claw fer a few weeks

Creep-claw II.: (smiles) oh that old thing?

(Kreep-claw I. snaps into his captain mode to not let his ship be insulted Liked that)

Kreep-claw I.: My ship aint old is my ship and i will defend it with my honur

(zylen and creep-claw III. wakes up)

(Zylen yawns)

Zylen: YAAAAAAAAAAWN! what time is it!?

Kreep-claw III: its my birth day i become 11 today! and you promised me that i can see the nail-claw!

Zylen: I would never ferget the special eccasion as so long as i live!

Creep-claw II.: zylen!

Zylen: (smiles) Can i take yer boy? so he can live on the nail-claw fer a few weeks?

Kreep-claw II.: Sure as long as ye dont scare him

Zylen: nae i would never do that!

Kreep-claw III.: after i eat breakfest ill back a few things

Zylen: Take yer time enjoy this fine morning!

Kreep-claw III: Ok uncle!

(after eating and geting packed)

Zylen: (smiles) now wen we get there dont touch ta bridge controls ok!

Kreep-claw III: Ok uncle. can you tell me more about the story.

Zylen: weve made it now!

kreep-claw III: Whats that tune? (relaxses) I kind of Like It!

Zylen: (gets on board with his nefiew and stuff. sits down on the captains chair and sips some tea!) (sips some tea) Relaxing (laughs) Its more like a battle tune to me! (thinks back to wen the doctor played the tune)

Kreep-claw III: Battle tune?

Zylen: Yes ye know i was in the yehat military for 12 years! the doctor played that. to let us know that a battle had begun (sips his tea)

Kreep-claw III: Uncle can i have a cup of tea?

Zylen: (smiles at his nefiew) Why sure! here (hands him a cup of warm tea)

Kreep-claw III: (sips his tea) mmmmmm yer tea is Good Uncle! (him and his uncle sink into the chairs on the Bridge of the nail-claw)

Zylen: Do ye whant some suger?

Kreep-claw III: Yes please

Zylen: 1 or 2?

Kreep-claw III: 2

Zylen: Here ye go!

Kreep-claw III: Thank ye uncle

Zylen: Ye Welcome!

Kreep-claw III: So what's the rest of the story?

Zylen: Let me think back! (thinks back 45 years)

(tune in next time to see if zylen will ever tell his nefiew the rest of the story)

The Great Time-War Chapter 1-5

Zylen: Did yer grandfather tell the story of the great skermish that happend?

Kreep-claw III: Not yet!

Zylen: (smiles) Let me tell ye the tale! (as they sink in the bridge chairs)

Zylen: It all starts 45 years ago (his nefiew interupts him breafly)

Kreep-claw III: 45? (looks at his uncle puzzled) Then ye should be dead!

Zylen: (smiles lets his nefiew listen to his chest) I have 2 hearts so dosnt yer grand father and the rest of the nail-claw crew!

Kreep-claw III: How is that posible?

Zylen: It be the doctors work that saved me and yer grandfather! and the other crew members and if i remember Corectly! One of there names was Reep-claw!

(someone nocks on the bridge door)

zylen: ? stay here

Kreep-claw III: Ok uncle (sips his tea)

Zylen: (smiles at a old friend) Reep-claw come in Meet my nefiew! (they chuckle)

(Kreep-claw III hides under his wings)

Reep-claw: It be all right i aint going to hurt ye! (as she sits down next to zylen's nefiew)

(Kreep-claw III feels a bit safer and relaxses into the chair once more)

Reep-claw: I see ye been takeing care of The captins ship!

Kreep-claw III: Ye mean my grandfather? (sips his tea)

Reep-claw: Yes i mean yer grandfather! (she chuckles)

Zylen: Hey it be my ship now The captain is to old to run it!

Reep-claw: ? But dint he get another heart as well as ye and i?

Zylen: Aye but he calims hes going to i should say change

Kreep-claw III: (looks at his uncle for answers) change? What do ye mean by change?

Zylen: (thinks back to wen the doctor regerated) Regeration thats what i mean!

reep-claw: (poors some tea) (sips tea)

Kreep-claw III: Whats the tune like to ye its relaxing fer me!

(Zylen and reep-claw Chuckle)

Reep-claw: A battle tune Dint yer uncle tell Ye that?

Kreep-claw III: He did but i whanted to know from ye!

(reep-claw sinks into the post she was at wen the great time-war waged on)

reep-claw: This was my post wen i was the comms officer (as she dims the lights and put space on the screen) (relxaxses) See zylen isnt space relaxing!

Zylen: Aye!

Kreep-claw III: whats so great about space? Its just black ness and stars and other things like that!

zylen: (chuckles) we just (relaxses) put a hologram of space on the screen! its like the game ye play what was it called again?

Kreep-claw III: Yehat space program!

zylen: Aye it be like that. But space seeing it (relaxses) It be soothing to me and reep-claw

Reep-claw: (She chuckles) Aye Zylen it be just that

Kreep-claw III: Soothing?

Zylen: Aye it Mak... YAAAAAAAAAWN! Makes me yawn looking into space (falls asleep)

Kreep-claw III: Uncle?

Zylen: (wakes up) Did i fall asleep again?

Kreep-claw III: Ye did!

Zylen: See i told ye makes me yawn then i sleep! (relaxses once more)  
(sips tea) mmmm (think about choclot) choclot waffers

Reep-claw: (chuckles) Aye the Captain always like choclot!

Zylen: (poors reep-claw his nefiew and himself a bowl of wafers)  
here ye go

Kreep-claw III: Thank ye uncle!

reep-claw: Thank ye Zylen! (sips some tea)

Zylen: now if i remember corectly We used to have a video rom on choclot reep-claw!

Reep-claw: Aye Captain!

(reep-claw puts the video on screen)

Kreep-claw III: Awwww i was relaxed! (looks sad)

Zylen: (gives his nefiew a yepod) Here it has the tune on this!

Kreep-claw III: Thanks Uncle (relaxses) (yawns) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWN! (falls a sleep)

Zylen: (chuckles softly) He fell asleep just as i did (he wispers to reep-claw)

Reep-claw: (Chuckles softly) Should we get him into one of the qaurters?

Zylen: (as he wispers to reep-claw) Aye!

Kreep-claw III: (wakes up) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAWN! Uncle stop taping me!

zylen: Come on ill take ye to ye vary own quaters!

Kreep-claw III: (gets exsited but falls a slep half way there)

Zylen: (picks him up and carrys him) (wispers to him self) there ye go!

(the next day)

Zylen: (wakes up to his nefiew starying at him shaking) What is it nefiew ye look like ye witnessed the death of something!

Kreep-claw III: i saw you die! i came ta see if ye dint!

zylen: I cant die! i have two hearts! so the answer ta yer Question is no!

Kreep-claw III: Then what did i witness?

Zylen: A Halusination! The effet Should ware off in a few hours!

Kreep-claw III: Ok uncle (hugs him)

Zylen: (chuckles as he hugs his nefiew)

(they go to the bridge with the suprisse of breakfest made fer them!

(they eat it)

Reep-claw: Slow down no one is going to take if from Ye!

(Kreep-claw III Slows down)

Kreep-claw III: I found somthing under my bed last night!

(zylen and reep-claw Chuckle!)

Zylen: And what may that be? (he chuckles)

Kreep-claw III: This is fer ye Uncle!

(zylen opens the present he got from is nefiew)

zylen: I like it what is it?

Kreep-claw III A Drawing of ye and me flying in space! (sips some tea)

zylen: (chuckles) (hugs his nefiew) Thank Ye Nefiew! (gets suprised by the doctor!

Zylen and reep-claw: Doctor!

12th Doctor: Aye it be me.

Zylen: But yer race is dead!

12th Doctor: Nae Not dead Just (leans forwerd) In a Painting! (leans back)

Zylen: But how did ye survive?

12th Doctor: (Smiles) I am the doctor i allways survive! So Shall My race!

Kreep-claw III: Who are ye?

12th doctor: I am the doctor! i saved yer uncle and yer grandfather from Death! they cant die now though they will get older and older just like me (looks at his hand) ... I i i... i dont whant to go!

Zylen: Doctor Yer Hand it glowed!

12th doctor: (head gose back and arms go out) (BIG burst of light gose around him)

Kreep-claw III: AYE MY EYS (covers his eyes with his wings)

12th doctor: neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

12th Doctor: (closes is eyes and looks at his and and opens them) oh come on. I hate wen that happens you get in the middle of a conversation and ye regertate ta find out it was one of the false ones!

(the doctor falls a sleep and a few minutes latter!

12th Doctor: (wakes up to zylen looking at him) Zylen? What ye be staring at me fer?

Zylen: Nothing (smiles)

Kreep-claw III: (Plays the piano with reep-claw.)

Reep-claw: Good. Good Ye be getting better at The piano!

12th Doctor: (smiles) I can play a few... (hums a tune 1-11 Apear to sing along)

Kreep-claw III: Thats soothing!

Reep-claw: Aye it be soothing alright

(reep-claw Sits down on the bridge and sips some tea!)

Zylen: (sips tea) Nefiew whant some Tea?

Kreep-claw III: Yes Please uncle.

Zylen: Here Ye go!

Kreep-claw III: Thank Ye Uncle

Reep-claw: (She Chuckles)

Zylen: Whats so funny?

Reep-claw: (She laughs)

Kreep-claw III: Whats funny?

Reep-claw: (she smiles and chuckles) Zylen

Zylen: what?

Kreep-claw III: (laughs as well)

Zylen: What whats so... Oh (laughs) I see now!

Zylen: But Who put that there?

(doctor who theme plays)

Zylen: OH NO YOU DONT (hits the console hopeing it would go back to a soothing tune!)

Reep-claw: Zylen calm down itl go back eventuly

Zylen: Yeah Yer Right it will hopefully (he closes his eyes)

Zylen: (chuckles)

Reep-claw: Whats so funny?

Zylen: (laughs)

Reep-claw: What?

zylen: Nefiew Stop tickleing me (as he giggles)

Kreep-claw III: I'm just tring to make ye happy!

Zylen: (laughs) hahahaha Stop please

Kreep-claw III: Ok uncle (stops)

Zylen: (breaths a little harder) Thank ye! (as he says out of breath)

Kreep-claw III: (tickles Reep-claw)

Reep-claw: (laughs with happyness)

Reep-claw: Stop please! (as she laughs)

Kreep-claw III: Ok reep-claw! (stops tickleing her)

Reep-claw: ZYLEN!

Zylen: (jumps back in Surpisment of the doctor again)

2nd Doctor: Why are ye Doing in timelord space!?

Zylen: Doctor?

2nd Doctor: Aye well one of his past selves he dont look like me any more!

zylen: (the ship turns into the tardis) I was in the tardis the whole time!

3rd Doctor: Yes

Present Zylen: But why!

4th Doctor: 5th Ye celary Looks Stupid!

5th Doctor: Oh 4th Shut Up

4th Doctor: Thats it my scarfs off now (5th and 4th fight)

(12th hits them with a few eggs)

12th: STOP YER FIGHTING 5TH AND 4TH!.

(5th and 4th snap out of it an selut The 12th doctor)

5th and 4th: sir yes sir! We will get right on it sir!

12th: I dont Whant to se ye two fighting again understood!

5th and 4th: Yes Sir!

(fact)  
12th is the leader of the doctors thats why 4th and 5th seluted him!

(12th sees zylen and hugs him)

12th: Zylen (they selute echother remembering the great time-war and the second time war) Ye Look diffrent! from the last time war!

Zylen: Aye i got much older! from the last time we fought!

12th: Ye Look great!

Zylen: Thank Ye doctor!

Reep-claw: (salutes the doctor)

12th: (puts her wing down) Were retierd now dont ye remeber?

Reep-claw: Aye. i do But ye are captain! Now!

12th: What do ye mean by that?

Zylen: Do ye remember Kreep-clew?

12th: Aye what hapend ta him his he ok?

Zylen: Aye he his. His name now is Kreep-claw I!

Kreep-claw III: And i am his grandson this is my uncle!

12th: (smiles) Aye i Remember yer grandfather and uncle!

Zylen: Go play now with reep-claw Ok nefiew!

kreep-claw III: Ok uncle (salutes him with his honur!)

zylen: (Smiles And selutes back)

kreep-claw III: One day i what to be just like ye uncle!

Zylen: Go along go play!

(reep-claw and kreep-claw III play The piano!)

(Zylen remembers to Give His nefiew a medel)

Zylen: Wait!

Kreep-claw III: What is it uncle?

Zylen: Close yer eyes

(kreep-claw III closes his eyes)

(zylen clips the medal on his shirt)

Zylen: ye can open them now!

kreep-claw III: (looks at medal) What dose it say?

Zylen: First clast award For being The best Nefiew Ever! (they selute Echother) Now go play!

tune in next time to see if Zylen's Nefiew Gets more Medals and learns about Honur!

The Great Time-war chapter 1-6

(a few hours latter)

4th: (yells to 11th) Try It again 11th

11th: Ok 4th (pulls the lever)

12th: (listens for a few minutes) Nothing!

Zylen: (takes a look) AHA I found yer problem Captain!

12th: What might that be?

Zylen: A lose wire (fixses the wire) There all fix try her again!

11th: Ok zylen!

tardis: REPAIRS COMPLETE DEMATERIZAION CIRTCIT FUNCANIOL!

Reep-claw: And that one was fer Saveing the captain!

Kreep-claw III: Ye have alot of medals!

Reep-claw: (looks at his medal) (smiles) Did ye get that from yer uncle?

kreep-claw III: I did!

reep-claw: (smiles) Ye still have a few more years befor ye can fly a ship Of yer own!  
(chuckles)

Kreep-claw III: I cant wait to become just like my uncle and grandfather! (He gets another medal from reep-claw)

Kreep-claw III: Whats this fer?

Reep-claw: (chuckles) lets just say for being the best player at video games ever!

Kreep-claw III: Thats not an achivment (looks puzzled)

Reep-claw: Nae. (she smiles and chuckles) It be Honur!

Kreep-claw III: Honur?

Reep-claw: Thats an honorable Thing! if ye get good at somthing me and yer uncle consider it has honur! (she chuckles)

Kreep-claw III: (salutes reep-claw)

Reep-claw: (chuckles and selutes back) Come on lets play some checkers or chess take yer pick!

Kreep-claw III: I whant to show ye my skills at chess

Reep-claw: Just remember That I was a Good chess player!

(after a few rounds of chess Zylen nocks on the door)

Zylen: (salutes his nefiew and his nefiew selutes back with Yehat houner) I see ye ben playing some chess

Reep-claw: Here play with yer nefiew fer a hour ta two hours!

Zylen: (looks at his nefiews Second bage) Whats that one fer? my eyes arent as good as they used to be (puts on reading glasses) Award Fer being the best Game player! (takes of his reading glasses) Ye earnd a bit of Yehat honur!

(Zylen hear a tune and go back to the nail claw with reep-claw)

Zylen: Sorry doctor But i got a nefiew ta take care of! Besides im to old ta fight any more! (reep claw and Zylen selute the doctor) Maybe in another time in other unisverse's (breaks the 4th wall) And Another book just maybe but im too old!

12th doctor: AYE! do not break the fouth wall like that the writer could stop makeing books about us!

the writer: I woul never do that ta Ye Two besides i never stop making books!


End file.
